Vendaje
by Ale W
Summary: —Quítatelo —ordenó Neji, refiriéndose a su sostén. Tenten inmediatamente levantó la vista y lo observó como quien ve a un fantasma o a un monstruo. ¿Qué se lo quitara? ¿Qué clase de pervertido de clóset era Neji?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto NO me pertence.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Escena parcialmente sexual presente.  
><strong>Recomendación musical:<strong> Stickwitu- The Pussycat Dolls. O alguna melodía relajante que encuentren.

**Vendaje**

La misión era, prácticamente fácil para Jounins como ellos. Rastrear y capturar era lo que necesitaban hacer. Gracias al Byakugan de Neji y a la buena puntería de Tenten lograron capturar al enemigo, que al fin y al cabo, lo querían vivo o muerto, y con una kunai incrustada en la yugular los refuerzos se llevaron al criminal.

Sin embargo, no todo había sido tan sencillo. Al parecer el enemigo, por más robusto y estúpido que fuese, lograba trasladarse rápidamente haciendo perder la concentración a Tenten, quien en un desliz, el criminal había logrado interceptarla y usarla como rehén para que Neji desistiera. Y aunque el enemigo rasgó y cortó la piel de Tenten, Neji no hizo ningún movimiento en falso y logrando que el criminal la soltara; Tenten arremetió matándolo por su atrevimiento.

Aún así Tenten ahora yacía recostada en el suelo con una venda sangrante alrededor de su torso, que tercamente ella se había puesto sola al tratar de curarse las heridas y no dejando que Neji ayudara.

Neji la vio dar por séptima vez una vuelta tratando de acomodarse para dormir mientras que soltaba un lastimero quejido, notó cómo se tomaba con las manos la herida para tratar de que no sangrara.

Neji se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y se puso de cuclillas mientras la observaba.

Era una terca, ahora por rechazar su ayuda se estaba lastimando más.

—Tenten —la llamó con su voz firme, dispuesto a ayudarla. Era su compañera y aunque por su desconcentración había obtenido esa lesión, si no fuera por ella quizá se hubiera tardado más en matar al oponente.

—¿Qué sucede Neji? —respondió somnolienta mientras trataba de incorporarse, cuando sintió una punzada en su costado que le hizo soltar una quejido más.

—Trata de enderezarte —volvió a decir con la voz firme, haciendo que Tenten lo observara por unos segundos resentida ante cualquier movimiento que ella pudiera considerar extraño. —Hazlo, Tenten.

—¿Para qué? —Neji soltó un bufido.

—Voy a vendarte —obvió él mientras que a Tenten se le coloreaban las mejillas, si no había querido su ayuda la primera vez era porque al curar su herida debía quitarse la blusa y el sostén pues toda la herida iba desde el costado hasta por debajo de los pechos. Bajó la mirada apenada hasta sus vendajes manchados de sangre por una mal curación y se sonrojó más. Ya se sentía Hinata.

—No… —titubeó Tenten dándose la vuelta, sin embargo una presión en su hombro derecho la hizo quedarse estática.

—No hagas esto más difícil, Tenten. Te herirás más y nos retrasarás —Tenten sintió un vació en el pecho al escuchar las firmes palabras de Neji al referirse a ella, como si fuese débil y un estorbo. Contuvo unas lágrimas furiosas que se acumulaban en sus ojos e inhalando profundamente se quitó la blusa blanca manchada de sangre para sentir cómo la brisa jugueteaba al rededor de su cuerpo haciéndola tener escalofríos.

Neji observó con sus blanquecinos ojos cómo la muchacha se quitaba la blusa y la dejaba a un lado, quedando así en un sostén negro simple. El autocontrol había sido algo inminente en cuanto se dispuso a ayudarla a vendarse, estaba herida y no podía permitirse ver más allá de eso, aunque la tuviera en sostén a unos cuantos centímetros de sus manos.

Tenten se quitó la venda con cuidado dejándola en donde había puesto la blusa y observó su lesión, sintiéndose estúpida y débil, nada hubiera sucedido si se hubiera enfocado desde un principio. No tendría una abertura por todo su costado y no estría en sostén frente al genio Hyuga.

Sintió la fuerte mirada de Neji en ella, se sonrojó por tercera vez en esos 5 minutos. Se sentía expuesta, pero por sobretodo, mala compañera. Trató de llevarse las manos a sus pechos, sin embargo lo encontró absurdo, de todos modos se vería.

—Quítatelo —ordenó Neji, refiriéndose a su sostén. Tenten inmediatamente levantó la vista y lo observó como quien ve a un fantasma o a un monstruo. ¿Qué se lo quitara? ¿Qué clase de pervertido de clóset era Neji? Palideció al observar cómo esperaba paciente a que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó indignada ella mientras que su cuerpo instintivamente se retraría para que él no tuviera a acceso a nada.

Neji maldijo por debajo el tono que había usado al ordenarle que se quitara el sostén, había sido demasiado brusco para la situación y ahora tenía a una Tenten asustada.

—Te vendaré todo el torso para que la venda no se caiga y no te lastimes más —explicó tratando de sonar amable, no un pervertido y un cerdo como había creído Tenten.

Tenten cerró los ojos y aceptando la explicación se llevó las manos a su espalda y se desabrochó el sostén dejando sus pechos expuestos ante la mirada de Neji.

Él, sin embargo, desvió la mirada en cuanto vio que se quitó el sostén hacia el ungüento que siempre llevaba en caso de emergencias. Tomó la suficiente cantidad y sin mirar a Tenten comenzó a untarlo, sintiendo su cuerpo delicado y terso bajos sus ásperas manos. Tenten suspiró al contacto y se tensó.

Se tomó su trabajo en serio y con cuidado pasó la mano un par de veces por toda la extensión de la herida sintiendo cómo ella se tensaba y se quejaba ante el roce, sin embargo lo que más le consternaba era el hecho de que nunca le quitaba la vista de encima, siempre vigilándolo. Se sintió un hombre depravado, que ni su propia compañera podía confiar en él para ayudarle. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a vendarle, todo su autocontrol se vio afectado cuando llegó a la zona de sus pechos. Levantó la mirada haciendo contacto con la de ella y se sorprendió al sentirse tan cerca de Tenten, podía sentir su aliento chocar contra sus labios.

Tenten por su parte estaba desfalleciendo, sentía el contacto de Neji como fuego, haciéndole querer sentir sus manos por horas, acariciándole, curándole. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, no pudo contener un gemido de placer e instintivamente tomó la mano de Neji lentamente sin deshacer el lazo visual hasta que sintió su mano firme en su pecho. Incitándolo, provocándolo.

—¿Tenten? —preguntó de repente él, como pidiéndole permiso.

Ella se dejó llevar y se acercó hasta que sus labios hicieran contacto. Un beso inseguro, pero pasional. Neji masajeó sus pechos mientras correspondía su beso. La necesitaba.

Rompieron el beso cuando sintieron la necesidad de respirar sin embargo seguían a centímetros de sus rostros mientras que él seguía masajeándole los pechos, haciendo que ella soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. Volvió a sentir los labios de ella unos segundos después y posteriormente llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, profundizando el beso.

—Neji…—gimió bajito ella aún con los labios unidos a los de él.

Neji se separó completamente de ella mientras volvió a mirar sus ojos achocolatados, sin embargo la mirada de él no profesaba reclamo por sus actos, su mirada era de paciencia y agradecimiento.

—Déjame terminar —pidió por lo bajo amablemente, Tenten asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas. Vendó todo su torso con cuidado, con lentitud, observando sus pechos y su propia huella en ellos.

Tenten observaba atenta, sintiéndose extasiada por lo que acababa de suceder; sentir los labios de él jugando con los suyos y percibir el contacto de sus manos experimentando con su cuerpo le había agradado. Lo necesitaba.

Neji puso un broche en su último vendaje para que la banda no se cayera y terminó su trabajo aún sintiéndose hechizado al sentir a Tenten tan cerca.

Se trató de incorporar pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Neji… —llamó Tenten suavemente, él volvió a ponerse en cuclillas y la observó. Expectante se acercó más a ella.

—Gracias… —dijo antes de besarle los labios con suavidad.

No estaba muy seguro de qué es lo que había sucedido, sin embargo ese 'gracias' le había inundado el cuerpo como un especie de relajante. Suavizando toda tensión en él, se dejó llevar por los labios de Tenten cuidado que no se lastimara, aunque estaba seguro que no dejaría que se volviera a vendar sola.

**FIN**

**¿Que el último párrafo me quedó como si Neji fuese un pervertido terrible? Sí, yo creo que sí.  
>En fin, esta idea surgió de un icono que vi por ahí, no lo tengo así que no se los puedo proporcionar. La imagen es completamente diferente a lo que yo escribí, sólo me guié porque había un venda en él. Me salió medio raro, no sé escribir con tanta pasión como lo hacen demás escritoras y quedó medio vacío, pero era una idea que no me podía quitar de la mente así que decidí subirla. <strong>

**Ojalá y alguien lo lea y me deje su opinión, siempre es bueno para mejorar. Además de que dejar reviews adelgaza :]**

**Saludos y gracias por leer. **

_Ale Whitlock_


End file.
